


Little Birds

by MissScorp



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, New Parents, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: He came into the world at 11:59 PM. A perfect little birdie with ten tiny toes and fingers who Dick Grayson was adamant would not become Robin.





	Little Birds

He came into the world at precisely 11:59 PM. Five pounds and six ounces with arms waving frantically, legs kicking wildly, and red face scrunched up as he protested his rude eviction from the warm cocoon that sheltered him for the last eight months and fifteen days. 

Despite coming into the world a little bit early, he was perfect. 

A perfect little birdie with ten tiny toes, ten little fingers, a swatch of dark hair covering his head, and eyes she hoped would stay the same mesmerizing shade of blue as his daddy's.

"We're absolutely _not_ naming him Robin," Dick Grayson stated as he lay his cheek against the top of her sweat-drenched curls. "I draw the line at that. And so will Bruce. And Gordon. And Alfred. And Tim. And Jason. And Damian."

"Fine," she huffed as she held her newborn son to her breast. "John Richard Grayson, it is."

"You're absolutely determined our son is going to be named after me in some form or fashion, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"How about a compromise?" He offered as a soft sucking sound filled the room. "John Richard Bruce James Grayson."

"That's gonna be a long name to shout when he gets into trouble.” She sent him a look from the corner of her eyes. "Which I expect will be often given who his daddy is."

Dick snorted a laugh. 

"Pot. Kettle. Black."

"I beg your pardon?" Raya lifted her eyes to his twinkling ones. "What are you implying here, buzzard brains?"

"That I love you." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "And I love our son." He stroked a finger over the baby's cheek. "John Richard Grayson."

"Mm," Raya replied as she glanced down at the nursing newborn. "Knew you'd see things my way."

"Don't I always?" 

"Well, I knew you'd put up a fuss about the name. Just for show, of course."

"Of course," he agreed with a small grin. "I'm totally like Bruce there."

"My God, he finally admits it..."

"Hush," he ordered, his tone playful. "And focus on feeding our son."

"Our son," she murmured mistily. "Our little Robin."

Dick just sighed and rubbed her side in slow, soothing circles.

"He's not becoming Robin."

"Fine.” She shifted the sleepy baby to her other breast. "Nightwing it is."

Dick just heaved a world-weary sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all and welcome! This little drabble is a birthday gift to myself. I wanted something sappy and sweet and light-hearted. 
> 
> This piece acts as an epilogue to Ballad of a Robin.
> 
> Please, if you like this piece, kudo it!


End file.
